


Sense8

by Minewtisloveminewtislife



Category: Sense8 (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, I promise its pretty good, Its just like the show, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minewtisloveminewtislife/pseuds/Minewtisloveminewtislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of people around the world are suddenly linked mentally, and must find a way to survive being hunted by those who see them as a threat to the world's order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense8

A women lied on a dirty mattress in an old broken down building, she couldn't remember where she was exactly but she knew everything hurt.

She knew he was coming.

she started crying out moans of pain. She could barely breath "I'm here." A small voice said behind her.

She exhaled sharply "Jonas."  
"Yes, my love." He said softly  
"It hurts." She sobbed.

"I know." He said rubbing his hands on her shoulders, to clam her down.  
"I need medicine." She panted.

"I'm sorry, my love, there's no more time.  
It has to be now." He replied  
"Not ready." She gasped "I'm too weak."

"None of us were ever as strong as you." He said   
"I don't want anyone else to die because of me." She whispered.

"They'll be hunted born or unborn. You can give them a fighting chance." Jonas said as she cried.

she scream out in pain, like her body was being ripped in half, when her vision cleared.

all she could see was them, her babies. "I see them." She panted.

"You did it."

"Protect them." She whispered.

"They're here." Jonas said, hearing the tires screech outside.

"So is he." She whispered back 

"Fight him."

"I can't." She said as the door busted open, men in suits flooded in all surrounding her.

"So this is how you've been hiding from me?" He said walking closer to her.

"Does he know?" Jonas asked 

"You're giving birth." The man said  
"Oh It's painful" He was mocking her.

"Whatever he's saying, remember what he has done." Jonas said to her.

"Go." She whispered to Jonas.

"Is that Jonas? Please. Tell him I'm looking forward to meeting him." He said with his smooth smirk, that looks to be permanent on his face.

"I love you." Jonas whispered.  
"I love you." She said back.

"Aw, does he know you're lying? Or is that still our little secret? Angelica." He asked her

"I-I can't do it not if you're here." She said as she opened the mental tin next to her, filled with drugs and the item she was about to use, to take her own life.

"I will always be here just as you will always be here." Jonas said, leaving from her vision.

"Oh, come now, my dear, how many times have you made that threat? - And we both know you won't do it." He said smugly.

"I will" she replied, holding the gun close to her chest.

"You're coming home, with me." He said  
"Give me the gun." As she pulled it up to her mouth.

"No." She took a deep breath, pulling the trigger "Stop her!" He screamed but it was to late. 

she was dead.  
******************************************  
"Minho, help me." He heard her whisper.

"Minho help me." Again "Please." She whispered.

"Help me." Minho sat up quickly with heavy breathing. These nightmares are going to be the death of him. 

He could hear loud music coming from the apartment next to his. 

"really" he muttered standing up, moving towards his door, following the sound of music out to the hall, and to the apartment next to him.

"Hello? Hello? It's your neighbor." He yelled, banging on the door.

Nothing.

"Hey, open up! This is the police!" He yelled.

Nothing.

He pushed open the door and the music stopped. 

The apartment was empty.  
****************************************** newt was at some bar, like most nights, behind the DJ stand, play music as loud as possible, and leaving after the song finished

he had a headache that hurt so much he didn't even know if he would be able to walk home.

He was making his way through the crowd when someone grabbed his arm "Oh, hey, baby." He said looking up at his boyfriend.

"that set was on fire, man. the vibe was crackin', newt. It was like a like a tight leash around me goolies." He said, poetic guy, huh?

"Seen a lot of people play here. It doesn't feel like that." The guy next to him said 

"Thank you."

"This is the guy I was telling you about." Jackson said

"Everybody calls him Nyx." He said, shacking newts hand

"Gotta come with us, man. The shit that he has got has got the power to blow our fuckin' brains out." Jackson laughed 

"Sorry, really bad migraine." Newt muttered

"I get it." Nyx said "All that energy and emotion."

"Tell him about your freak out in the park." Jackson said, allowing his yelled

"Jacks, you fuckin' dick." Newt yelled.

"No, it's cool, man. Nyx, he gets it." Jackson said

"He said you had a vision." Nyx asked

"No, it was too many drugs." Newt said, shacking his head.  
****************************************** He was still covered in blood from the people at the front of the church.

He opened the door walking over to the man prying at the state of Jesus, the man turned his head only a little.

"My son?" He asked as the nun ran over, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Don't do this. Don't do this, I beg of you! I love you! I love you!" She cried, he pushed her off muttering "It's too late."

"Have you come to confess your sins, my son?" His father asked

"No, father." He said, putting a gun up to the back of his head.

"I've come to blow your fucking brains out."

"What? I'm sorry, are we going off script?" The actor playing his father asked.

"Cut! Cut!" The detector called out groaning "take five." He said to the other actors turning to Gally.

"Gally, what is going on with you? Yesterday, you were having visions - of suicidal angels and today you can't remember your lines." The director asked, putting his hands of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling myself today." Gally said rubbing his eyes.

"I don't need you to be yourself.  
I need you to be this guy,"

"Right." Gally nodded.

"OK. Let's do it again." The director yelled.  
******************************************Rachel was in her office when the woman over intercom called.  
"Ms. Bak, your brother's assistant called.  
She said he still wasn't here, and Mr.  
Yuen has just arrived." Rachel sighed.

"I'll meet Mr. Yuen in the conference room." She walked to the conference room opening the door and seeing a tall Japanese man.

"Ni hao, Mr. Yuen. You do us a great service with your presence this morning." She said.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely.

"I'm Rachel Bak, Vice President and Chief Financial Officer."

"Ahh. The sister." He said.  
"Where is your brother?"

"He was unavoidably detained. But I will be happy to walk you through our proposal." She said.

"Look, I'm here to close. Women don't close things. They open them." He said  
"Excuse me?" Rachel asked rage bubbling in the bottom of her stomach.

"If Clint is not here, that means Bak is not ready to Tan-Wu!" He yelled when her brother walked in the door.

"You sly old fox." He laughed shacking hands.

"Hey, sis, go get us a couple coffees?" Clint asked leading the man out of the office. 

Rachel sighed, she fucking hated this job.  
******************************************  
"My nieces come downstairs, they climb onto the couch, and cuddle up in my arms." Nyx said 

"Now we're close and all, but we've never done nothing like this in their lives. We didn't know it yet, but that exact moment, my sister was at the supermarket, and she started bleeding bad. Something internal. There was blood everywhere, and they had to call an ambulance, but my nieces knew."

"They knew about my sister." He said

"Somehow they just knew she was in trouble. Limbic resonance. It's a language older than our species." He finished, looking at newt.

"He thinks that's what happened to you in the park, and it's all got to do with this chemical, DMT." Jackson said

"It's a simple molecule present in all living things. Scientists talk about it being part of an eco-biological synaptic network. When people take it, they see their birth, their death, worlds beyond this one. They talk of truth connection transcendence." He said, looking at him deeply.

Newt felt a shiver rundown his neck.   
He did not like this guy.  
******************************************  
Harriet was moving all the coats looking for her umbrella, listen to the thunder rumbling and rain pattering.

"Dad? Dad, where are the umbrellas? I can't find the umbrellas." She asked.

"What do you need an umbrella for?" Her dad asked.

"Please, no jokes. I'm late already. I have a big meeting, and I can't show up dripping wet." She begged.

"Umbrellas are upstairs, but you don't need one." Her dad said, turning her head to show her outside.

"Look, the sun is shining. It's going to be a beautiful day." 

"But, I heard it." She said, what the hell.

"Maybe you shouldn't be going to work.  
It's so close to the wedding." He father said, she sighed "Dad, you know work is important to me."

"I know."

"You sent me to university to get a degree, not to find a husband."

"I know."

"I heard thunder, and rain." She said.

"Maybe what you heard was the sound of your father's tears, thinking how soon he is going to have to give his daughter away." Her dad said

"I thought you were happy I was getting married."

"Tears can be happy and sad." He said, smiling at his daughter.  
******************************************  
"We are born into this world the same way we shall leave it: alone. Our only comfort, the only presence that remains constant, is the love of our Father in heaven." The priest said

"You all right?" Winston asked, pulling Sonya thoughts away from the window she was looking out of.

"Migraine." She whispered when her cousin slapped a hand in her shoulder.

"I'm like Grandpa Hassan up there.  
Cold and pickled? I dream big, like he did.  
Nothing petty, like you two. That's all you'll ever be, petty thieves. Not me. My next score is gonna be huge.  
Legendary." Steiner said, god she hated him.

"I'm not sure what'll give me more pleasure the money, or seeing your faces." He said, getting up and leaving. 

Like a jackass.

"I hate that fucking guy" Winston muttered. 

Yes, Sonya did too.  
******************************************  
"My son. Why are you so good to me?" His mom asked, shifting in bed to see him better.

"You are my one and only mother. You gave me the light and love in my heart." Alby replied.

"I have to go." He sighed, standing up.

"Goodbye, my zebra." His mother said.

He smiled walking out the door.  
****************************************** Brenda rolled her hips as Teresa started to get louder.

"Oh, God." She wailed 

"Oh, God." She screamed breathing getting faster, when she started to cum. 

"Good? Did that help your headache?" Brenda asked, pulling the strap on off.

"I can't answer that, because you literally just fucked my brains out." Teresa replied.

"And here I always thought that was a figurative expression." Brenda laughed, kissing her softly.

"Happy Pride." Teresa whispered.

"Happy Pride." Brenda said, leaning down to kiss her again when the phone chimes.

"Oh come on." Brenda groaned grabbing her phone. Teresa watched her eyes light up.

"It's Shawn. He's asking if I can work the charity box at the show tonight!" Brenda said happily, siting up and putting on her panties.

"I sense a costume opportunity.". Teresa laughed

"Ah It's for a good cause." Brenda said, waving her off.  
****************************************** "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to us." Her aunt said, holding her hand.

"Sorry, Auntie."

"Last few days, all he talked about was your father. Saddest day in his life, the day your father died. You should go say hello." Her uncle said.

"We'll wait for you." Sonya nodded, walking around to the other end of the grave yard and stopping at her father's grave.

she took a deep breath, remembering her father and spit on his gave and started walking back over to the funeral.  
******************************************Jeff felt a tap on his shoulder "Yes?" He said, turning around to see an older women.

"When are we leaving?" She asked

"Right now."

"I have to be downtown by nine." She said.

"You'll be there long before nine, Ma'am. Come rain or shine, Van Damn is always on time." Jeff said, leaning over to Alby.

"We need more customers." Alby said "We're barely covering the cost of gas."

"We don't need customers, we need a Facebook page." Jeff replied.

"Look at this." Alby said, pointing at the bus in front of them that was getting filled with people.

"Every day is the same. Everybody loves Bat Van." Alby said 

"You dumb fucks! No one gives a shit about Van Damn!" The guy driving the bus screamed, diving off.

"Maybe he's right." Alby muttered

"No."

"Maybe Jean-Claude's time is over."

"No! Never! Come on, alby, Van Damme is a man. He doesn't need costumes and gadgets to fight. He fights with the fist and with his heart. Come on! The Muscles from Brussels never die. Don't forget that." Jeff said.

"fine then get us more customers." Alby yelled back at him, this time with a smile.

"I will." Jeff called back as a man got on the bus

"Excuse me." He said

"Whoo! Jean Claude is watching over us." Jeff said happily. "Yes, sir, are you going to the city?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, please." The man replied

"Then take a seat." He said 

"No, but I've got no money."

"Um Everyone must pay." Jeff said

"Here." The man said, handing him a live chicken.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Jeff asked.

"This is worth more than the fare." The man said.

"Look, I believe you, but how do I return change out of a chicken?" He asked but the guy just sat down and didn't say anything else.  
****************************************** "Ms. Bak, I have Mr. Jong from Seoul Citibank on the line again." The women said, over the intercom.

"Tell Mr. Jong that I'm in a meeting." Rachel said, lighting another smoke.  
****************************************** newt was pushing his way through the crowd, he just wanted to go home.

"Hang on." Jackson said, grabbing his arm.

"Newt! Me and Nocker have been waitin for you." He said 

"Sorry. I thought you'd gone already." Newt replied

"Nyx has invited us up to his place." He said 

"Oh, look, maybe tomorrow, OK?" 

"Babe, this is important." He said

"Look, this headache is killing me.  
Tomorrow, OK?" Newt said, trying to pull away but he still had a good grip on his arm.

"OK The stuff that he's talking about, that is exactly what you need."   
******************************************  
Brenda and Teresa were siting on a bench in the middle of the park, as they watched two guys trying to sell brownies, for pride.

"Remember your first brownie? Our first Pride." Teresa asked "Your lips were so amazing." Brenda nodded, rubbing her thumb over Teresa's lips.

"My God, we were so high." Teresa said  
"Oh, my God, we were." Brenda laughed.

"Need some delicious, nutritious stuff?" One of the guys asked, showing them the box of brownies.

"Um Maybe this is what you need." Brenda said

"OK, we'll take one." Teresa said  
"Go for it." The man said as she grabbed one from the box.

"Happy Pride!" He called out behind him.

"happy Pride!" Brenda yelled, she giggled a little taking the first bite. 

"But you know what I remember best about that day?" Teresa asked.  
-  
"Hey, guys, this is the one I've been talking about." Brenda said, pulling Teresa with her to a group of her friends.

"Wait, I know you. You're the tranny that blogs about politics." One of the women said.

"I totally disagree with what you said about dropping LGBT." She barked at Teresa

"Hey, come on, relax. It's a party." Brenda said, stepping in front of Teresa.

"We fought hard for that recognition." She said

"I just thought that the distinctions were separating us." Teresa said

"Bullshit. Your Just another colonizing male trying to take up any space left to women." She yelled

"Sam, say one more thing about my girlfriend and I will colonize your face with my fist." Brenda said, pushing the women back.

"I'm gonna go." Teresa said, starting to walk away.

"Teresa wait" Brenda yelled, running after her.

"Honey, what is it? You never cry at stuff like that." Brenda said, wiping her tears away.

"I'm not crying because of her." Teresa said, shaking her.

"Then what?"

"I'm crying because no one's ever defended me before." She cried.

Brenda's eyes soften and she placed a kiss on teresa lips.  
-  
"That's the day I knew I'd always love you." Teresa said, pulling Brenda closer and kissing her.  
******************************************  
Harriet kneeled down in front of the statue in her temple. The statue of her God. 

"My Lord Ganesha. I hope you like this modak. I made it especially for you.  
I put peanuts on top." She said, setting down the food she made.

"I mean, of course, these gifts come without any attachments or obligations.  
I am trying to become a better person.  
I know I am not important enough to deserve your attention when there are so many terrible things wrong in this world." Harriet said, looking at her hands.

"I can't tell you how bad I feel even being here, because I know I shouldn't be asking you this. But I have no one else to turn to. OK, um this weekend, I am to marry a very important man, who you probably know, Rajan Rasal. Um, he is the son of the owner of the pharmaceutical company where I work.  
He's very smart and very handsome, and all the women at the company want desperately to marry him, but he never took an interest in anyone except me." She said quietly.

"I should tell you, I have never seen my parents so full of joy as when they received his proposal. I mean, I thought they were excited when I received my degree from university. Maybe you saw my dad, like, dancing around the house." She sighed.

"How could I say no? I mean, Rajan is, according to everyone, including my mom's astrologer, the perfect husband for me. Except for one little fact." She said

"I do not love him."   
******************************************  
"After you left the funeral Sergei started blowing on about your dad.  
Said there wasn't a better box man in the world than your dad, now or ever." Winston said, with a little smile.

"He said the only reason your dad got caught was because he was obsessed with trying to crack an S&D safe. Said they're uncrackable. Said your father was an idiot for trying." Winston said, handing Sonya a key.

"You sure that gets us in?" She asked 

"Of course I am" he replied

"See you tomorrow." She said, walking to the door.

"Sonya? The safe in the house, it's one of them S&D's, isn't it?" Winston asked.

she smiled leaving his shop.  
******************************************   
"My box needs filling!" Brenda yelled, holding out box, collecting donations.

"Hi!" Teresa said, siting down next to Shawn.

"hi" he said, pull her into a side hug. 

"Wow, she is amazing." He said, looking at all the money Brenda was bring in. 

"Bren loves her charity work." Teresa said with a smile, she was so in love.

"Thanks for coming."

"Oh, my God, of course. We're so excited to see your new piece." Teresa said

"A bit nervous about it, actually." He replied 

"Why?"

"Well, it's kind of a downer." He said, drinking down the rest of his beer.

"So?"

"This is Pride. People want to feel good." He said

"During the '80s, Pride was a funeral march." 

"I know. I want to remember that. I want to connect to that. I want to show people how my life and all of this is made possible by those lives and those deaths." He said

"I better go start" he said, getting up and getting on stage.

The lights dimmed and so the performance started

"I walked in the room and saw a man in his early 30s who looked like he was 92, who was skin and bones, who weighed maybe 80 pounds, who was on a respirator And, uh and he said, he said to me "Do me this You've gotta do me a favor.  
" And I said, "Whatever it is, just ask.  
" And he said, "I can't go on like this.  
" He said, "You know, I just If you could, just carry me up to the roof and throw me over the roof.  
" He goes, "I only weigh about 80 pounds, and you're strong, you could do it.  
" And then I said, "Jay, I can't do that.  
You can't ask that of me.  
" And when he died, they came in in hazmatsuits, and they put him in a body bag." 

At the end one spot light came on and right in the middle of the stage, sat a women on a dirty mattress and she looked right at Teresa, like she knew everything about her, like she was about to say something, when the whole crowd started to applaud and the women was gone.  
******************************************  
"It's like I was there. I could feel the wind coming in through the broken windows. The smell of burnt mattress.  
It didn't seem like a dream." Minho said.

"Maybe you were astro-projecting, like Dr. Strange." Ben, his partner, said.

"Why would I expect anything different from you?" Minho asked

"Officer Strange!" Ben yelled

"Fuck off."  
******************************************  
They were driving through the downtown part Chicago, getting glares from everyone that saw the police car.

"Every time I come down here, I remember how you can actually feel how much they hate us." Minho said

"Gangbangers hate cops, cops hate gangbangers. It's natural." Ben replied

"How's that natural?"

"Like dogs hate cats. They're the enemy.  
You certainly got plenty of reason to hate them. After what they did to your old man? Shit, I'd never forgive something like that." Ben said, when the radio went off.

(One-Adam-12, we have a report of gunfire.) The guy over the radio said. 

"Eleven-12, 10-4." Minho replied calling it in.

"With any luck, there'll be a few less cats in the world." Ben said, turning on the siren.  
****************************************** "Was that a siren?" Sonya asked, taking the earphones off.

They were trying to crack this safe and they didn't not need cops right now. 

"Huh? Didn't hear anything." Winston said, looking down at his watch.

"You know I brought a drill. There's no shame in drilling." He said, Sonya sighed.

she could do this.  
******************************************  
They pulled up at the building right as a loud gun shot went off.  
"Shots fired. Requesting backup." Minho said, into the intercom on his shoulder.

Ben and him put their guns up, starting to search the building. 

Minho opened a door, holding his gun up to see a kid, A KID, lying on the ground bleeding out, he slowly put down his gun and rushed over to the kid.

When Ben ran in "What happened?" He asked

"Gunshot wound. Looks like a hollow point. Get an ambulance." Minho said. 

"What?"

"You heard me." Minho yelled.

"What do you think this is, TV? Ain't no ambulance coming to Chi-raq for a gunshot. Not fast enough to make a difference anyway." Ben replied, Minho sighed, picking the kid up.

"The fuck you doing, park?" Ben said as Minho carried the kid out to the car. 

"Hey. What's your name, kid?" He asked. 

"Deshawn."

"Deshawn, I'm Minho. I need you to press this as hard as you can." He said, pressing the sweater, he had in the back, on the wound.

"Are you kidding me?" Ben asked, following him out to the car. 

"I know you, Ben. You do not want to stand there and let this kid die either." Minho replied

"That's what he'd do if it was you or me." Ben yelled back.  
******************************************  
"Goddamnit." Winston muttered.  
"Fifty-eight minutes." He said  
"Fuck." Sonya said, walking over to the TV turning it on and laying on the sofa.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hey. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What's this? We're throwing in the towel?" Winston asked.

"I need a break."

"Hey, you understand we got less than an hour, unless I'm wrong and Steiner's early, then we got less than that." He said 

"You're never wrong about shit like that." She said, changing the channel to some singing show.

"Really?" Winston said, sitting down next to her. 

"It relaxes me." She shrugged

"This shit relaxes you?" Sonya just shrugged.  
****************************************** "You OK?" Minho asked the kid still lieing on his lap 

"Just a little cold." He said 

"this your first time in the back seat, Minho?" He asked

"I've been back here more times than I care to admit." 

"Are you some sort of gangsta cop or somethin'?" 

"Old man's police. Had my fair share of teenage rebellion, I guess." Minho replied

"Never met my dad. He was shot before I was born." He said, Minho looked down with pity at the poor kid.  
******************************************  
A women started to sing on the show and Sonya smiled.

"This girl, she's really good. Her name's Natalie. I watched her last week. She sings like a musical instrument. She uses a language of pure emotion." She said

"Yeah, yeah, she's good." Winston replied  
"She's never gonna win."

"Why?" Sonya asked 

"Her eyes are too close together. She looks like a camel." He said

"Shut up." 

"Camel's never gonna win." He said as the judges put up their scores.

she lost.

"Told you." He muttered 

Sonya remember being a little kid and trying to perform a song in front of her dad, the jackass laughed at her, at a kid, that was scared to sing in front of her father, in fear of being made fun of, she still remember that.

She sighed, cracking her knuckles and walking over to the safe.  
******************************************Minho ran into the hospital with Deshawn in his arms.

"Emergency! Kid's bleeding bad here." He yelled as a nurse walked over.

"That's a gunshot." She said.

"Yeah, I know." He said.

"I'm sorry, we can't treat that here." She said.

"What?"

"Are you new? You need to go and get an ambulance and take him to Mt." She said.

"The kid's gonna be dead before we get there." He yelled.

"I'm sorry. It's policy." 

"What kind of policy lets a kid die? " he asked, they weren't really not going to help him were they.

"We were losing so many resources to gunshots, we couldn't take care of all the other patients that needed help around here. We've been a better hospital since we stopped taking kids like him." She said, as Deshawn started to pant again, from lack of oxygen.

"Please." Minho begged.  
******************************************  
Winston's watch started to beep, he sighed.

"That's it. Fuck. It's over." Winston said as he heard car tires squeal around the corner.

he looked out the window to see a red Corvette.

"It's Steiner! We gotta go." Winston said, running over to her.

"Hey, Sonya. Please. He's going to fucking kill us. I don't want to die!" He said, as she moved her hands away looking at the safe with wide eyes. 

she turned the handle and the safe door popped open, he leaned down looking inside to see the diamonds in disbelief. 

"You cracked the uncrackable." He whispered, she turned smiling at him widely, they quickly grabbed the diamonds and ran out.

Right before Steiner walked inside.  
******************************************  
Minho and Ben were sitting in those uncomfortable chairs in the doctors office when the nurse came out.

"Dr. Manno just came out of surgery. Life signs are stable. He'll probably make it." She said, Minho sighed, thank god. 

"Thanks."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" She asked 

"If he lives and he kills someone, let's say a cop, how you gonna feel about that?" She asked   
****************************************** newt was sitting on a little red love seat with his headphone on, watching nyx offer Jackson and his friend drugs, he drifted off thinking of the women. 

the women that killed herself, the one he kept seeing.

When he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see nyx there, motioning for him to take off the head set, he slowly pulled it off his head. 

"You all right? You're sweating." Nyx asked, putting to fingers on newts cut wrist.

"Your pulse is racing." He said

Newt was, and should be, scared of this guy, he knew that much.

"I'm fine." He muttered

"You're scared. You needn't be." He said, grabbing newts chin lightly.

"You're so beautiful. I don't just mean in a physical way. The warmth pouring out of your heart. Even though you work hard to hide it. You don't belong with these men. You know it's true. Don't you?" He asked, yeah newt knew exactly what he had gotten himself into.

"I used to be like you. Like an exposed nerve of a broken tooth. I used anything I could to insulate. Music, books, booze. Anything I could to keep myself separate from the rest of the world. Eventually I felt protected, you know, I-I felt safe. But also I never felt so completely alone." He said

"Then one day a friend, she gave me a gift. She took away my armor. She tore down my walls. Her gift it reminded me what it felt like to be alive." He said

"What did she give you?" Newt asked

"This." He said, handing him a small bong. 

Newt looked at him with wide eyes, he nodded so newt moved it to his mouth with shacking hands.

As nyx lit the lighter, he took a deep breath in, falling back into his seat and breathing out the smoke.

His whole line of vision went white, when suddenly he was in front of some fast food restaurant, with a cop, it was sunning and warm, definitely not London.

the cop was talking to him but he couldn't hear it. it was like he was def

when the door to the car opened and some guy sat down in the passenger seat, he was tall Asian and buff in a cops uniform.

Then newt was in the passenger seat, it would have been confusing but instead it was just kind of peaceful. 

He looked out the window and it was the same building, the building where she died.

He was about to tell the cop to stop the car, when someone beat him to it.

"Stop the car." He heard the voice say  
"Hm?" The cop with blonde hair asked.

"I said stop the car!" The Asian guy yelled.

"What the fuck?" His partner asked.

"This is where it happened." Newt whispered.

"What happened?" He asked

"It's where she killed herself." Newt said.

Minho jump out of the car, going into the building to see the same mattress and broken windows and glass on the floor, the broken pillars and the hole in the wall, letting all the cold air in. 

"Shit." He muttered "This is it."

"Ah, hell no." Ben said behind him.

"This wasn't a dream." Minho said

"Of all the partners, I end up with a Mulder-wannabe." Ben said 

"Ben, a woman killed herself right here." He said, pointing at the mattress.

"Where's the blood, Minho?" He asked "Maybe she only shot herself in the fifth dimension, so we can't see the blood." Ben said sarcastically

"OK, I've never been here before. I know about this." He said, leaning down and picking up the tin with the drugs in it.

"Drugs." He said, popping it open.  
"There was a gun, too." Minho muttered

"There's shit everywhere, man." Ben said  
"Look, you're freakin' me out. Show me evidence of a crime, and you got me.  
So, until then, do your little séance, and I'll be in the car." Ben said, walking out the door.

Minho looked down at the mattress again and back at the door to see a skinny blonde guy standing there, eyes locked on the mattress.

"Uh Hi." Minho said, catching the boy's attention.

"This is where she died." He muttered with a thick accent.

"Did you know her?" He asked, the blonde shook his head.

"How do you know she died here?" Minho asked.

"I saw her." He said, looking at Minho with wide brown eyes.

"Do you live here?" Minho asked, watching him shake his head.

"Where do you live?" He asked 

"London." The boy said back. 

"What are you doing here?" Minho asked.   
"I don't know." He said, looking around and gasped. "I don't know where I am." He whispered

"Chicago, near South Side." Minho replied, watching his eyes get even bigger. 

"In America? I've never been to America." He said with a huge smile, when he screamed and suddenly Minho was in some apartment, watching a some guy get punched in the face, then back to the building but the boy was gone.  
******************************************  
"Oh, no! What are you doing?" Newt yelled, looking at Jackson, who was holding nyx up by the hair, pointing a gun at his temple.

"Stop!" Newt screamed

"Open the fucking safe!" Jackson yelled, at his friend. 

"Why are you doing this?" Newt yelled 

"He has just had a shipment come in, and me and Nocker have been trackin' it. We were gonna hit him yesterday, but he wanted you here." Jackson said, bashing the gun against the side of nyx's head, knocking him out.

"Don't hurt him!" Newt screamed with tears running down his face.

"Oh, yeah." Jackson asked "Is that why you came? 'Cause you wanna Do you wanna fuck him?" 

"Newt, he will kill you without blinking if I didn't have this." He said, holding the gun up.

"I have to go." Newt said, running to the door.

"No, no, no, no, no." Jackson said, grabbing his arm. 

"You're not You're not going anywhere. You're part of this."

"Let me go." Newt cried, trying to pull away.

"Baby, baby, this is the break that we've been waiting for." Jackson said, grabbing the bag from newts hands and throwing it to Nocker "Fill it up. Fill it up!" He yelled, as his friend started to fill it with drugs and money. 

"newt, this is our chance. You said that you wanted to go to America. We wanted a different life. That's That's what you said, right?" Jackson asked as a gun shot went off, newt turned to see Nocker with a bullet in his head, as nyx grabbed his gun, then Jackson shot nyx and nyx shot Jackson and they all fell to the floor covered in blood.

Newt stood with his feet stuck in spot, his heart racing but he couldn't even move.


End file.
